


Day Nine - Forget

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Cliffhangers, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: Each step felt like forever, each push of air past Kageyama's lungs almost choking him as tears welled up in his eyes as he ran. If Hinata died he-He wouldn’t know what to do with himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Day Nine - Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold - KageHina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437965) by [juicewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho). 



> Lmao I don't really know how to write angst-  
> Especially here at the beginning of the month.
> 
> Have fun and thank you to my writing partner Juice for indirectly (and directly) helping me with this story!

“BRING IT HERE!” The shout, a throwback to a year prior and Kageyama blinked, surprised before sending a toss behind him, perfectly, beautifully, into Hinata’s waiting palm. The ball was on the floor in a matter of milliseconds, the other team given no time at all to react. That spike was one that marked the end of the set 22-25. Karasuno cheered, Hinata springing towards Kageyama, arms outstretched. Kageyama caught him, the wild boy wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s frame. Eventually, Ennoshita pulled them apart, almost yelling at the two second years to line up. 

Thunder boomed as they thanked the other team before scattering to clean up the gym. Hinata was as fired up as always, running around as if on springs. He was excited to get home, already hungry as the net was rolled up. He didn’t even consider the rain until he burst through the club room door, having already changed. 

“Hey, dumbass,” spoke a voice from behind him, Hinata smiling and looking up at his boyfriend. He was accustomed to the phrase, treating it almost as a term of endearment rather than an insult. “Are you going to be okay out there?” Kageyama’s face was soft and concerned as he gestured towards the rain.

“It’s all good! I’ve biked home in this sorta weather before!” Hinata wasn’t particularly worried, but Kageyama still handed him the coat he had tucked under his arm.

“Well, take this anyway. I don’t want you getting sick before our game next week.” The setter looked away as he spoke, his other hand stuffed into the pocket of his track jacket. Hinata grinned and took it, arms slipping through the sleeves, It was too big on him, of course, but he was used to oversized clothes by now and just rolled up the sleeves until his hands showed. As he finished he looked back up to Kageyama.

“Won’t you get cold, too?” Kageyama waved the question away.

“I’m not biking up a mountain to get home, dumbass. I’ll be fine.” He leaned down, giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips before pushing him a little. “Go. Didn’t you say Natsu needed to interview you for a class project of hers today?” Hinata’s eyes widened, having completely forgotten about his mother’s text earlier that day about her class assignment. Hinata ran out of the club room and found his bike locked to a bike rack. He pulled off the lock and dropped it in the bike’s basket before swinging a leg over and beginning to pedal.

He wasn’t lying when he said he had biked home in rainstorms before, but he hadn’t noticed that the light that normally illuminated his way was dimmer than usual as the sun hadn’t usually dipped below the mountains by the time he made his way home. But that day was dark, clouds masking the sunshine. Lucky for Hinata, though, he had taken this route for over a year now and could probably make it home with his eyes closed. Instead, he squinted ahead of him, the road slowly tilting further uphill the farther he biked.

Hinata was already drenched, the coat Kageyama had lent him doing its best to keep him warm but Hinata still shivered. Biking faster in hopes of getting into his warm home sooner. He rode silently for a while, focusing on nothing but the road and his breathing. He started to recognize the leveling of the road, knew he was reaching the middle of his journey. _Right after this turn_ , he thought, preparing to make the sharp right that he had taken hundreds of times.

Suddenly, headlights became visible, far too close, and far too bright. Hinata gasped, swerving quickly but not quickly enough as the car sent his small figure tumbling to the ground until his head hit the side of the road and he became motionless.

“Where’s Hinata?” Kageyama hadn’t seen him all day, his orange hair absent from lunch or the first 30 minutes of practice. Ennoshita looked up at his question and shrugged, looking only a fraction as concerned as Kageyama felt. 

He _knew_ Hinata would never skip practice, and if he wasn’t at school that day for any reason Hinata would have messaged him. But he had had no interaction with Hinata since Kageyama saw him bike away through the rain. Before either of them could speak again, Takeda burst through the door, running straight to Kageyama.

“I just got off the phone with Hinata’s mother.” He offered no greeting and his face was almost sorrowful. Kageyama was immediately afraid.

“Why? Is he okay?” he asked. Takeda swallowed.

“He was hit by a car last night. He’s in the Sendai General Hospital.”

Kageyama felt his world collapse, shrinking to a tiny point. It was _him_ who had let Hinata bike home last night. It was _him_ who didn’t offer to let Hinata stay over. Guilt ran through him, ran _over_ him, leaving him gasping for air and sprinting out the door. Ennoshita cried out, not expecting the boy to be gone in a matter of seconds.

The hospital wasn’t far, a 20 minute run at most. But each step felt like forever, each push of air past Kageyama's lungs almost choking him as tears welled up in his eyes as he ran. If Hinata died he-

He wouldn’t know what to do with himself. After an eternity he wiped away his tears and pushed open the doors, finding the nearest desk with a man sitting behind it. “Hinata Shoyo! I’m looking for Hinata Shoyo, he should have been admitted last night.” 

The words tumbled out before he could even catch his breath, the man’s surprised face staring up at him. Instead of commenting on the young man’s disheveled state, he typed the name into the computer, much to Kageyama's relief.

“Uh, room 263, down the right corridor. Should be on your left.” He bowed quickly and began to run again, eyes scanning the room numbers until he saw a young girl with orange hair sitting on the floor in front of room 263. Natsu raised her head as she heard footsteps charging towards her and Kageyama could see tracks of tears, his heart sinking.

“Natsu, is he okay?” He was sure his eyes were intense and would scare any child but Natsu just sniffled, eyes red. “Can I go inside?” He glanced at the closed door and Natsu nodded meekly. Kageyama straightened and carefully pushed open the door where he saw Hinata sitting with his mother and what Kageyama presumed to be his doctor. 

He sighed in relief as he saw Hinata sitting up, even if the bandage wrapping around his head was concerning.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he breathed as he stumbled forward. “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again, okay?” he asked and grabbed hold of Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata tensed up and slowly pushed Kageyama off him, eyebrows scrunched.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (or cried, that would be the goal but I doubt it lol)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
